Une lettre à sa mère
by Celebrath
Summary: Après la bataille contre Phantom Lord, Grey lit sans le vouloir une lettre qui ne lui était pas destiné alors qu'ils cherchaient Lucy avec Natsu, Happy et Erza, cette lecture aura une grande conséquence pour lui... Ne vous étonnez pas si vous revoyez au début les scènes du manga, en plus ça a été dur à écrire, et pardon encore pour mon résumé pourri. Grey x Lucy.


La bataille contre Phantom Lord venait de se terminer par notre victoire. Malheureusement il y eu beaucoup de blessés, dont moi. Mais la personne qui avait le plus souffert était sûrement Lucy... Nous devions maintenant aussi reconstruire la guilde. Pendant ce temps, Lucy se reposait chez elle... Je vis Natsu s'étaler sur le sol tout en déclarant de manière très philosophique : « J'ai la dalle. ».

-Ouais, moi aussi, j'ai faim. Lui répondis-je distraitement, les pensés remplies d'une jolie blonde.

Au même instant, une boîte enveloppée dans un tissu sortie de nul part pour atterrir dans mes mains. Cette boîte se révéla être un bentô, et comme je ne savais pas vraiment d'où il venait, je préférerai à Natsu, de toutes façons, il bouffe bien du feu alors ça... De plus, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'observait déjà depuis un moment...

-Natsu ! Grey ! Cria ce qui semblerait être... Loki ! Vous... Vous voudriez rendre ça à Lucy ?

Ce dernier ressemblait à un malade échappé tout droit de l'hôpital... De quoi Lucy ?

-Des clefs ? Ce sont les siennes ?... T'as vu ta tête ?! Je me demandais où t'étais passé mais tu cherchais ces clefs ! L'engueulais-je.

-Non... Ha ha... Ce n'est pas simple d'aimer les femmes... Répliqua-t-il simplement.

_« Surtout d'aimer Lucy... » _avais-je envie de rajouter, mais sur le coup, je me retins.

-Si tu nous avais demandé, on t'aurait aidé. Fit Happy.

-Mouais ! Ajouta Natsu en mangeant.

-Dites moi plutôt si elle va bien ? Demanda Loki.

-Mwelle est chwez zwelle, mwelle che repwoche. Informa Natsu la bouche pleine, chose à laquelle Happy le réprimanda.

-Elle est peut-être chez elle. Traduisis-je dans une langue un peu plus compréhensible.

-On pourrait aller la voir ! Proposa l'allumette tandis qu'Happy disait son « Ouais ! » habituel.

-C'est vrai, je m'inquiète un peu pour elle... Soufflais-je.

Non, je ne m'inquiétais pas un peu pour Lucy. Oui, j'étais totalement incapable de penser à autre chose qu'elle et d'en passant, mourir d'inquiétude pour elle.

Finalement Loki ne vint pas -à cause de sa phobie des constellationiste, grâce à ça au moins, il ne la drague pas- et Erza se tapa l'incruste. Natsu et Happy entrèrent en premiers en criant. Mais on se rendit vite compte que l'apart' de Lucy semblait assez vite : tellement bien rangé qu'il paraissait sans vie, c'en était presque déprimant.

-Elle n'est pas là ? Demanda Happy inquiet.

-Elle prend peut-être un bain, on aurait dû attendre dans l'entrée ! Fis-je en me dirigeant tout de même vers la salle de bain.

-Elle n'est pas là. Me dit Natsu dont seule la tête dépassait du rideau de la douche.

-T'es allé voir dans la salle de bain ?! M'exclamais-je alors que moi même j'y étais rentré.

-On dirait bien qu'elle est sortie. Remarqua Erza.

Happy se mit tout de même à la chercher dans des endroits divers et variés de sa maison... tel qu'un petit placard au-dessus de son bureau... En l'ouvrant, une avalanche de lettres tomba, emportant Happy par la même occasion.

-C'est quoi ça ? S'interrogea Natsu ?

-Des lettres ? Affirmais-je plus qu'autre chose.

On se mit alors à les ramasser et Natsu commença à en lire une :

-« Maman, j'ai enfin réussi à intégrer la fameuse guilde de Fairy Tail... »

-Hé ! Qui t'as permis de les lire ? M'énervais-je en pensant à la réaction qu'aurait eu Lucy.

Mais sans vraiment faire attention, moi aussi je m'étais mis à en lire une. Elle paraissait différente des autres, elle m'avait attiré tel un aimant, comme si elle m'était en fait destiné.

_« Bonjour maman,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Moi ça va, tous les jours que je passe à Fairy Tail sont aussi incroyables les uns que les autres. Et toi avec papa ça va ? En fait, je voulais te parler de quelque chose de différent de d'habitude cette fois. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je suis amoureuse. Quand il est avec moi, mon __cœur bat si vite et fort ! Quand il sourit, j'ai envie de sourire aussi, mais en revanche, quand il pleure, je me sens comme si l'on me compressait le cœur et, pour apaiser la douleur, je pourrai faire n'importe quoi jusqu'à me planter un couteau dans le cœur. Je ne l'ai vu pleurer qu'une fois, mais c'était la fois de trop, lors d'une mission de rang S volée par Natsu et Happy, je crois que je te l'ai déjà racontée. Ma poitrine m'avait fait si mal ! J'avais envie d'arracher cet organe vital qui me faisait tant souffrir et de le jeter au loin ! Comment ses sentiments peuvent m'être autant contagieux ? Je devais me retenir de lui sauter dessus afin de le serrer dans mes bras pour ne plus jamais le lâcher, si cela pouvait sécher, ne serait-ce, qu'une seule de ses douloureuses larmes. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il aurait accepté que je le fasse... Je ne veux surtout pas gâcher notre amitié, comment pourrais-je survivre sans lui ? Je ne peux vraiment pas le faire... Il ne m'aime pas... Mais s'il m'aimait ? J'en serais tellement heureuse... Mais il ne faut pas se faire de faux espoirs..._

_Maman, je dois te sembler tellement idiote là... Héhé, je t'imagine déjà me dire « Mais non ma chérie. » comme avant. Mais comment puis-je être sinon idiote ? Je suis amoureuse maman comprends-tu ! Je me demande si tes sentiments pour papa étaient comme ça._

_En fait, c'est comme si lorsqu'il était à mes côtés, mon cerveau cessait de fonctionner mais, que mon cœur s'activait enfin. Ce qui fait que je dis encore plus de conneries que d'habitudes, mais ça, ce n'est qu'un détail._

_Maman, maintenant je me rends compte que je ne sais même pas comment tu as rencontré papa. L'as-tu aimé au premier regard ? Ce que l'on appelle un « coup de foudre », non ? Moi, je ne crois pas l'avoir aimé au premier regard, ou je ne crois pas avoir eu de « coup de foudre » comme on dit, mais j'avoue avoir été directement très attirée par lui (… un peu moins quand il n'avait plus son caleçon...). Je t'ai déjà dit que lorsqu'il faisait le moindre mouvement j'avais envie de me jeter sur lui et de m'incruster entre ses bras (musclés qui plus est) ? Et ses yeux ? Oh ses yeux, indescriptibles. Mais je vais m'y tenter quand même, pour toi maman. D'un bleu si profond que l'on les croirait noirs, on peut y voir tant de choses et si peu à la fois. Comme un ciel étoilé (déformation professionnelle ?). Maman, tu sais qu'on dit qu'il ne faut jamais tomber amoureuse d'un homme eux yeux bleus, car on y risquerait d'y voir la mer et de se noyer dedans ? Mais j'y vois la nuit, le ciel, l'espace et je m'y perds avec un frisson de plaisir, ne voulant retrouver mon chemin seule. Je me demande s'il ne sait pas déjà que je l'aime, cela doit énormément se voir... J'en conclurais donc qu'il ne m'aime pas et qu'il veut préserver notre amitié... Ou sinon Grey a de beaux yeux... mais de mauvais yeux... (L'amour rend aveugle?)Un Grey avec une paire de lunette ?_

_Maman, c'est normal que j'aille l'impression de me répéter ? Ça ne doit pas être très grave. Mais comment ne pas parler de la personne que l'on a toujours dans la tête ?_

_Grey n'est peut-être pas le plus beau (même si je n'ai jamais vu personne de plus beau que lui jusque là), peut-être pas le plus fort, peut-être pas le plus gentil, peut-être pas le plus drôle, peut-être pas le plus intelligent, peut-être pas le plus charmant... Bref, Grey n'est peut-être pas le meilleur... Cependant, pour moi il est beau, fort, gentil, drôle, intelligent, charmant, mais surtout, c'est celui qui fait battre mon cœur le plus fort. _

_J'aimerais tant passer ma vie dans ses bras, sentir sa chaleur et son odeur contre moi._

_Je ne sais pas si je l'aimerai toute ma vie, parfois je n'en ai même pas envie, après tout, nous ne sommes pas en couple, donc je ne connais pas (encore?) le bonheur de l'amour réciproque, mais plutôt le malheur et la souffrance de l'amour à sens unique._

_Je me suis déjà demandée plusieurs fois demandé quelle serait ma réaction si Grey m'avouait qu'il m'aimait. Et je ne sais toujours pas la réponse. De la joie ? Sûrement. Mais que dirai-je ? Je ne sais même pas si j'y croirai, même si ce n'est pas le style de Grey de plaisanter là-dessus, mais ça dépendra toujours de la manière dont il le dira. S'il me le dit un jour bien-sûr._

_Maman... Tu sais, parfois, il m'arrive d'avoir des fantasmes... Ah non ! Pas ce __**genre **__de fantasmes ! Je ne suis pas une perverse !... Enfin je crois. Je veux dire que, parfois je le vois (généralement à moitié nu d'ailleurs...) et j'ai une soudaine envie de courir vers lui pour coller mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je suis sûre que malgré son élément, qui est la glace, elles sont chaudes... Je me demande ce que tu penses en lisant ça._

_Enfin bref, je dois aller régler un truc avec papa, ne lui dit rien du tout surtout hein ?! Je veux voir __la surprise affichée sur son visage._

_Gros bisous._

_Ta fille chérie._

_Lucy Hertfillia. »_

Lucy, Lucy, Lucy... Comment as-tu osé me cacher ça ?! … C'est bien moi Grey, non ? Bah oui, suis-je bête. Donc Lucy... La Lucy que j'ai aimé presque au premier regard, celle que j'aime à la folie, mon soleil dans mes ténèbres, m'aime ? Je ne sais même pas que penser. Où est-elle ? Il faut absolument que je la retrouve pour lui faire part de mes sentiments, lui dire que les siens sont réciproques !

Un léger bruit venant d'Erza me sortis de mes pensées, je mis rapidement la lettre de Lucy dans ma poche avant de tourner la tête de son côté en marmonnant un « Hum ? ».

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda innocemment Natsu.

-Elle a laissé un mot... « Je vais rentrer à la maison. », c'est ce qui est écrit. Informa Erza d'un air grave.

Je criai un magnifique « Kôâââââ ?! » accompagnant celui de Natsu et du chat bleu.

Je n'y crois pas, Lucy a écrit cette lettre juste avant de partir et elle ose... Elle ose m'abandonner ?! Elle se sent encore coupable pour ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Je combattrai le monde entier s'il lui voulait du mal pour elle !

Nous courûmes tous jusqu'au premier train allant à sa résidence dont elle nous avait parlé une fois. Dans le train, tout le monde était calme, même Natsu n'était quasiment pas malade, nous étions tous dans nos pensées.

Lucy, je ne te laisserai pas filer comme ça, je t'interdis de fuir Fairy Tail, je t'interdis de me fuir, tu dois rester à mes côtés. Tu es bien naïve pour croire que Fairy Tail t'aurait laissée partir ainsi.

Après de longues heures de trajet, nous sommes enfin arrivés jusqu'à la résidence de Lucy qui se trouvait être un espèce de gigantesque château. Lorsque nous vîmes la chevelure d'or de Lucy, chacun de nous accéléra le pas, elle était devant un grand édifice en pierre, dos à nous. Elle due nous entendre crier son prénom, car elle se retourna en faisant une tête assez comique de surprise. Happy fonça en pleurant entre ses seins pour l'enlacer, mais lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, je fus pris d'un élan je-ne-sais-quoi, je tirai Happy par la queue loin de Lucy, je soulevai légèrement le menton de Lucy, étant plus grand qu'elle, fermai les yeux et colla mes lèvres contre les siennes en essayant de passer le plus d'amour possible dans cet échange, rapprochant nos corps en même temps en utilisant mon autre bras, l'un étant déjà occupé à soulever le menton de Lucy. Et comme il fallait bien que je lui parle, j'arrêtai ce baiser pour la serrer encore plus contre moi et lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille :

-Lucy, je t'interdis d'essayer de m'abandonner de nouveau... j'ai lu ta lettre que tu voulais envoyer à ta mère, pardon. Lui dis-je en montrant la lettre que j'avais dans ma poche et qui était un peu froissée du coup. Je t'aime.

Et je l'embrassai de nouveau sous le regard estomaqué de Natsu et Happy et bienfaiteur d'Erza.


End file.
